


Idol Life

by JunChan2018 (JuneChanu)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneChanu/pseuds/JunChan2018
Summary: The little idol wanted nothing more than his agent's attention, and he was always happy when he could get it.





	Idol Life

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore my grammar slips and typos. I love them so much I embrace them. Hahahaha.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy 😊

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

It was numbing. He couldn't stop it, his brain was shutting down, his body was burning. The little bit of conscious he had left was slowly slipping away. It was odd, maybe even intriguing how this could happen, how could his mind just suddenly stop thinking, all of his worries were washed away, all of his dreams, everything. Only one thing matter, only one thing could fix it. It was the desire to extinguish the burning in his stomach, the burning that was slowly spreading through his body, making him twitch, making him smile. He could feel his half lidded eyes staring at the man below him, he could feel the hunger in his body, the craving on his skin and he wanted to claw at his own flesh, to satisfied his desire, but he couldn't. He couldn't move his arms, they were tied behind his back keeping him from doing much to satisfied his own need.

He could feel his lips trembling, his toes twitching and his legs shaking. He wanted to cry in frustration but couldn't. Instead he rocked his hips back and forth and the burning on his groin slowly faded. He moaned and arched his back, his head tilting to the side to rest against his shoulder. He needed more than this, more and more, this wasn't enough. He couldn't stand being teased anymore.

"P-please..." He could hear himself speaking but it sounded more like a moan, a low moan that was hardly leaving his lips. But he couldn't care, no, he rocked his hips again, his eyes closing this time as a hand came to rest against his cheek. Cold fingers touched his warm skin, making him shiver and lean against the touch like a thirsty animal. He kissed the hand, each and every finger, his lips lingering over every digit a little bit more than needed. Slowly he allowed his tongue to gently lick the long fingers, moving in between them and sucking them with a low groan, even the inside of his mouth felt sensitive. Sucking, licking, kissing, all of it felt good. It was a tingling feeling inside his mouth that made him keep sucking on those fingers, to keep kissing them and moaning against them.

It was something so simple, yet it was pushing him further towards the edge, the little self control he had was slowly fading, his clouded, lust filled eyes couldn't focus on anything. He couldn't focus on anything, all he wanted to do was for the aching and burning to go away, he needed it to end. He moaned in pain and whimpered, rubbing his lips together before gently biting on his bottom lip.

"What would your fan say if they could see you like this? Mh, Junhoe?" That deep voice forced him to focus, and little by little he was able to open his eyes again and stare down at the man underneath him. Chanwoo was looking up at him, his head still resting on the pillows and his hand gently rubbing his thighs as he slowly moved his hips against Junhoe's cock and ass. It was so slow, it was torture. Junhoe needed more than this, he needed more, it was killing him and he whimpered again, not being able to say anything.

"What would they say if they knew what a filthy bitch you are?" The hand that had been resting on Junhoe's cheek slowly moved to hold his chin, guiding him lower until his lips were touching Chanwoo's. The male smirked against the soft, plump lips and gently licked them. He licked Junhoe's upper lip, his tongue slowly pushing inside his mouth before he gently sucked on Junhoe's bottom lip, biting the soft flesh and gently pulling on it before he leaned back against the pillows, the same smirk on his lips.

Chanwoo's fingers slowly moved over Junhoe's long neck, down to his collarbone where he gently rested his hand, feeling the soft skin and bones. He had such a pretty neck. "I think they would be quite disappointed, little Junhoe, innocent little Junhoe couldn't be like this, wouldn't be like this, right? He wouldn't crave a dick."

Junhoe just moaned in response, his half lidded eyes staring down at Chanwoo with need. He didn't want to be teased anymore. The man whimpered, leaning in to bury his face against Chanwoo's neck. He squirmed and ground his body against Chanwoo's, seeking friction or any kind of contact.

"Cute little Junhoe, that sings so nice and dances so well. Mhmm? What does he need?" Chanwoo whispered against the man's ear, his hand slowly moving over the naked body on top of his. He let his hands dance over Junhoe's hips, massaging the skin there before moving lower to grab his ass. Both of his hands were now warm against the soft skin and he spread open those round ass cheeks, exposing the other and allowing the tight little hole that was there to rub against his clothed erection.

"P-please, s-sir..." The man moaned against Chanwoo's neck, his voice whimpering in need. "I need it, p-please. P-please, p-please do it...p-please fuck me."

"Let me see your face, Junhoe."

The man hesitated but slowly moved so he was sitting on top of the other again. He was blushing, panting and sweating. The full lips were parted just slightly, letting out the soft whimpers and groans Chanwoo wanted to hear. The soft cheeks were a dark shade of red and Junhoe's eyes were lost. He needed this, he wanted this and he couldn't hold back anymore, he was in pain, his hard member was twitching and trying to find any kind of friction but Chanwoo ignored it, instead he gently ran his hands over Junhoe's stomach, and then moved to his waist, holding it tightly until the skin turned a light shade of red and white.

"You want a cock filling you, fucking you?" Chanwoo's hands were holding onto Junhoe's face again and the man squirmed, nodding his head in desperation.

"Y-yes, please. N-now...n-now, please, I need it inside. My ass won't stop twitching. P-please, it needs it, I-I can't stop it. I want it, please, please." He was whimpering loudly now, squirming more and twitching, his body was jerking here and there, his eyes desperate and wide. The full lips were moist with saliva, and the wide, brown eyes were dilated, gone, clouded with need.

"Too bad people doesn't know what a filthy cock, hungry slut you are. If only they knew you were like this, maybe you would be more popular doing porno than singing."

Junhoe twitched a little bit and then let a small smile spread over his lips, his body squirming as he couldn't control himself anymore. He giggle quietly and stared down at his agent, the man that had made him so famous.

"I'll do it if you want me to sir, I'll d-do a porno, I'll d-do it if you want me too, I-I promise. I'll do w-whatever you say, s-sir." The man nodded and closed his eyes, his hands trying to break free now. He needed to be touched, he needed something more. He whined loudly and then stared to cry, tears rolling down his eyes. It was hurting now, his cock was hurting, he needed to cum, and his ass was twitching, it was needy and he couldn't do anything. He couldn't even move in peace.

The man had been so busy whimpering that he wasn't able to hear the bottle that popped open until he felt two cold fingers pushing inside of him. But he for sure moaned loudly as the two long fingers spread open his asshole. Wide eyes glanced back and watched as the fingers slowly pushed inside of him, before spreading and opening up his hole.

"I wouldn't make you do that you dumb fuck, it would ruin your reputation. You sure become dumb when you are like this."

Junhoe only gave a small, twitchy smile and glanced back at the fingers once again. He watched and shuddered, as the fingers slowly spread open the tight ring of muscles, first his opening and then his insides. He could feel the tight ring slowly spreading and twitching, warming up at the friction and slowly sucking in Chanwoo fingers. The tight ring of muscles kept twitching, trying to close around the fingers but Chanwoo kept it spread open, he kept his fingers apart and then a third finger was added, keeping the tight hole from closing. The man moaned, his half lidded eyes hardly being able to see anything because of the tears in his eyes. He could feel himself drooling just a bit but he quickly sucked in his lips and then let out another shaky moan.

It felt so good, nothing could compare to this, nothing would ever compare to this. The way Chanwoo's fingers were stretching his ass and filling him, the way his nerves were in a bit of pain but then in complete pleasure. The lube made it easy for the fingers to slip in, and his tight asshole was being hard to spread open, but little by little the opening was giving in. The fingers were stretching it enough so it wouldn't close, and Junhoe's insides were burning, the odd feeling of something going inside forcing his body to try to push it out before pushing it back in by instinct when it wouldn't leave. It was making his tummy feeling odd but so good.

It wasn't enough, he needed more. He whimpered and looked back at Chanwoo, staring at him.

"Move." The male almost growled and Junhoe did what he was told, He moved to the side of the bed and watched as Chanwoo undid his trousers. The man was squirming, his asshole now empty and slowly getting colder now that the friction and the fingers were gone. He squirmed, moving from one side to the other, rubbing his ass against his own leg. Chanwoo was being slowly on purpose, he was so mean, he was so rude and the man couldn't do anything but to wait and whimper.

"Go on, ride it." Chanwoo touched Junhoe's face and the man didn't have to be told twice. He quickly moved over the bed and got on top of the other so his knees were on either side of Chanwoo's hips. He was smiling, and his body was trembling again, the burning on his stomach was growing and he stared at Chanwoo's cock, which was being held in place by the other. The man slowly lowered himself, the head of Chanwoo's cock rubbing against his assring before it slowly pushed inside. It burned, it hurt a little, but little by little it went in, pushing against the tight muscles until the head was inside. Junhoe moaned at that, and then the rest of Chanwoo's length slipped in easily. The man arched his back, his eyes lightly rolling to the back of his head as the others full member filled him up. It was thick, and it was stretching his inner walls, it was filling him, stuffing and Junhoe found himself squirming again, his toes twitching and curling up against his feet. He was biting on his bottom lip, moaning and drooling once again. It felt so good, too good, to be filled like this, to have Chanwoo's cock inside of him like this.

The man couldn't help himself anymore. He moaned loudly this time, his back arching as he lifted his hips and then slowly lowered them again, feeling as Chanwoo's cock rubbed and pulled against his insides, almost like he was going to pull them out along with his member, but no, the friction was just unbelievable. He could feel his assring burning non-stop, but not in a bad way, it felt good. It felt amazing and the man groaned and slowly rode Chanwoo's member, his hips moving back and forth as he lifted his body and then lowered them again, over and over until he was bouncing on top of Chanwoo's hips, his ass gently slapping against Chanwoo's thighs while his cock and balls did the same against his navel.

Junhoe tilted his head back again, panting and screaming now. He was groaning, moaning, speaking non-sense he himself couldn't understand. It felt so good he could hear himself mumbling, he could hear himself talking about how his asshole was hot and how great it felt, how being stuffed and full made him feel the best. It was the truth, all of it was the truth. He couldn't help it, he couldn't stop it. He needed this, it was something he needed, that he craved. He could never get tired of this, he could never say no to this, to the way Chanwoo's cock pulled and fucked his insides, the way it felt like his insides were going to crawl out just to be shoved back inside his body until it was burning, until his nerves were screaming at him and pleasure was spreading through his whole body. He felt so sensitive, so fulfilled. Even his feet felt in pleasure, they were numb and his legs were burning from moving up and down but all of it felt amazing, by now his forehead was touching Chanwoo's chest and then his mouth started to kiss and lick on his chest, his clouded teary eyes staring at the man that was bringing him this pleasure.

"T-thank you s-sir, t-thank you." He moaned as he kept kissing Chanwoo's chest, his hips not stopping as he continue to fuck his asshole with Chanwoo's cock, by now his hands were now spreading open his own asscheeks, touching and toying with his assring as he was being fucked and the only thing he could do was to moan louder and rub his cheek against Chanwoo's chest.

"You are such, a fucking, perfect little shit, you filthy cock slut." Chanwoo groaned. He was gritting his teeth, watching the man as he moved and made a mess of himself.

Junhoe only gave a weak smile in return, his back arching as he moaned and drooled on top of Chanwoo's chest, his hips moving faster and harder, feeling his asshole burning so much but he couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop. He was so close, he needed it. With a loud moan the man came against his stomach, his body jerking and twitching as he spasm against the male. He was jerking around, his lost eyes staring into nothing as he kept trying to move his hips but it was too much. He was finally able to cum, he was finally able to cum from having Chanwoo fuck his ass. It was so good, it was making his insides burn and his cock twitch over and over.

The man let out a weak noise as the male moved him, not letting him pull away from his cock but instead he was turned and forced on all fours, his ass high in the air while his chest pressed against the bed sheets. Chanwoo's hand was holding onto his head, pressing his cheek against the soft silk underneath him. The man squirmed, wiggle his ass and tightened against the cock inside of him, drawing a loud moan from within his throat. More, he wanted Chanwoo to keep fucking him. He wanted Chanwoo to tear his ass and to cum inside of him. He whimpered and felt something cold on his ass again, the male was adding more lube, easing the burning on his hole.

Chanwoo was moving again then, his hands holding onto Junhoe's hips and the man couldn't do anything but to arch his back and thrust his hips back to meet with Chanwoo's movements. He had just cum but he could feel his cock slowly hardening again, it was so sensitive, the skin on his cock still felt like it was burning and like it was stretched and cum was dripping down the slit. But he couldn't bring himself to care about the slight pain on his cock, because it felt good, all of it did. He loved this, the slight pain that came after or before, it all came together, it all went so well. Even as Chanwoo kept pounding his asshole, even as he pulled his hair and held his hips Junhoe couldn't bring himself to care about how rough it was. He could only moan, his eyes wide in pleasure, more, it was good like this, it felt good like this.

At some point the tie keeping his arms tied together slipped off and the man found himself lifting up his body, getting on all fours, with his arms stretched out as he arched his back and thrust his hips back against Chanwoo's member. He moaned and bit down on his bottom lip, feeling as Chanwoo leaned his forehead against his back, feeling as Chanwoo's nails dug on the skin of his hips. He wanted him to do it more, he wanted him to mark all of him, and the man moaned in excitement, another little, slutty smile spreading over his lips as he thought of the idea of Chanwoo branding him, owning him, fucking him over and over until he couldn't move, until he couldn't think of anything else but him.

"Chanwoo, Chanwoo, L-Chanwoo, Chanwoo...ah!" He chanted the others name, moaning as he did so, his lust filled eyes staring ahead of him as tears spilled out again. He could feel himself cuming again, but he wanted to hold back, he wanted to wait. He needed Chanwoo to cum inside of him first, he wanted his cum filling his insides and his tummy. He wanted to feel him inside of him even after he pulled out. With a low moan the man tightened himself around the Chanwoo's member, feeling it twitch inside of him as the other groaned and tried to thrust deeper inside of him.

"S-shit...Junhoe"

It was coming, and Junhoe shuddered and waited, until his body twitched when he felt something warm slowly slipping inside of him. Chanwoo came inside of him, and Junhoe could feel it. He didn't have to hold back anymore, with a loud moan the man finally came, his body arching as he dropped his head on the bed, his tired legs shaking as they kept supporting his weight. He was moaning non-stop, his cock twitching and spitting out his cum as Chanwoo came inside of him. It was too perfect, so good.

The man hardly had time to react when he was flipped onto his back, his tired eyes looking up at the man above him. Chanwoo was in between his legs, panting and with his hair a mess, his shirt was now gone and he was panting and a soft shade of red was on his cheeks. He was sweating just like him and he was staring down at him with a hunger that Junhoe knew too well, because he felt it, he felt it all the time. The man shivered as lube was poured back on his tired hole, but he didn't complain he just whimpered and arched his back, his hands now holding onto the bed sheets.

"I'm going to cum inside of you, until it fills you up enough that you are going to feel it tomorrow when you are in your fucking interview." Chanwoo half growled and narrowed his eyes, watching as the man squirmed his hips in anticipation, he was smiling again, in that slutty and lost way of his eyes.

"P-please, d-do it sir. I want to feel you inside of me, whenever I walk or sing, whenever I m-move. P-please." The man moaned and spread open his legs and reached back to do the same with his ass, his tongue licking his already moist lips.

"You horny little slut." But it was working, Chanwoo was half hard again and he couldn't stop staring at the man underneath him.

"Y-yes, s-sir! The best for you!" And the man gave his signature idol smile before it melted into the same lost, lust filled look that he had been giving Chanwoo since the very beginning.

Chanwoo wasn't even sure if he was going to be able to stop tonight.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

\--end


End file.
